


Someplace Safe

by pennyq22



Series: Whole Family AU [9]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Gen, T rating for cursing, don't know how to care for children..., he gets yelled at in german hdsjakhd, helen is rachel's sister!, swift is an idiot, whole family au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:37:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24630154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennyq22/pseuds/pennyq22
Summary: Swift's taking Aileene somewhere safe.
Relationships: Rachel Bronev & OC, Swift & Hershel Bronev, Swift & OC
Series: Whole Family AU [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1486076
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Someplace Safe

**Author's Note:**

> Translations are at the bottom!

Swift looked into the backseat as he pulled into Helen’s driveway. His hands stuck to the wheel for a moment, covered in sweat and stiff from clenching the wheel so hard. He gingerly tilted the carseat, expression softening as he saw that Aileene was asleep. He rested his head on his headrest for a moment, closing his eyes.

Raven wanted him to find someplace safe for Aileene. Somewhere she could grow up and be happy. Swift remembered the tears in his eyes as he had kissed Aileene’s head, stroked her hair.

Aileene hadn’t taken the move very well, either. She had cried and wailed for the longest time, and no matter what Swift did, he couldn’t get her to calm down. He figured she knew that something was happening. She wanted her father.

Taking a deep breath, Swift opened his eyes and slipped out of the car, shutting it gently behind him. He walked briskly up the driveway, knocking on the door before stepping back.

The door opened. Hershel regarded him for a moment before turning. “Momma! Aunt Helen! It’s him!” A few moments later, Rachel poked her head around the corner.

“A-Ah!” She hurried to the door. “You’re here… early. And with no call -- is everything okay?”

“No, no -- everything’s fine.” Swift looked back to the car. “There’s just… something came up.” Rachel bit her lip, and Swift quickly raised a placating hand. “Nothing bad, I promise, I… have a request of you, as it were.”

“What sort of request?” Helen was behind Rachel, gaze unmoving. “Get to the point. Rachel can’t do stress.”

Rachel turned back to look at her sister. “Helen --”

“You’re just getting better. I don’t want you sick again.” Swift rubbed the back of his neck. Helen’s eyes were back on him.

“I think it’d be easier if I showed you.” Swift turned slightly, motioning to the car. Helen stepped past Rachel, and Swift led her to the car. “I have a few… friends in Targent.”

“Incredible.”

“I know, I know.” Swift opened the car door, then stepped back a little for Helen to look inside. “Anyway. A friend wanted to make sure she was someplace safe.” She leaned down a little, her eyes widened, and then she straightened.

“You want us to watch a baby.”

“Yes.”

“For your friend.”

“...Yes.” Swift took a deep breath. “Targent isn’t… the best place for kids. Especially babies.” Helen looked at him, regarding him silently. “And her dad wanted her to be dropped off at an orphanage or something, but I didn’t want to just do that. He was heartbroken when I left. At least this way, we'll know where she is."

"... Hmph." Helen leaned back down, and she gingerly stroked Aileene's hair. "Her name?"

"Aileene." Swift watched as she undid the straps on the carseat, gently picking up Aileene and cradling her in her arms. "She's been… fussy since we left. Fell asleep a little while ago."

"Have you been feeding her?" Aileene stirred slightly, disturbed from her sleep. Her face scrunched up.

“I….” _Shit_. “...haven’t.”

Helen’s expression hardened. “ _Johnathan_.” Swift winced as Aileene started crying, scratching his cheek and feeling small under Helen's glare. Then, her attention turned towards the baby in her arms, shushing her as she turned towards the house. "Rachel! _Bitte etwas Milch erwärmen_!" She looked back at Swift. "Come."

" _Warum_? _Wozu_?"

"Johnathan _brachte ein Baby und dachte nicht daran, sie zu füttern, armes Ding_." She hoisted Aileene up, holding her against her shoulder as she stepped into the house again. The baby continued to cry, voice hoarse. Rachel made a soft noise as she laid eyes on her, arms reaching for her.

"Helen, _gib mir das Kind_." Helen huffed, then passed Aileene over to her before moving to the kitchen. Aileene continued to wail as Rachel bounced up and down, patting her back. She looked at Swift, who had paused at the entrance to the home, unsure. "You've upset Helen."

Swift frowned. "I… figured."

Rachel looked down at Aileene, who was sniffling and crying still, head resting against her shoulder. "Whose is she?"

"A friend's." Rachel was alternating between rubbing and patting Aileene's back. "She isn't safe with them right now."

"Targent, then?" Fear flickered across Rachel's expression.

"I'm afraid so." Swift's eyes flickered towards the kitchen, where shuffling could be heard. "And the circumstances around her is… complicated at best."

"I have time to listen."

"Not while there might be younger ears listening." Rachel frowned. Helen emerged from the kitchen.

" _Wir haben keine Flaschen, also hoffe ich, dass dies funktioniert_." She handed Rachel a plastic sippy cup. Rachel looked at it for a moment, then shifted to take it into a hand.

" _Ich denke, es wird_." Rachel nudged Aileene's shoulder with the cup. After a moment, Aileene straightened up some, reaching for it, and Rachel gently helped her tip it back and start drinking. After a moment, Aileene's eyes slowly slipped shut. Rachel smiled. "Do we still have that crib?"

Helen frowned. "We should."

Swift shifted. "So will you… take care of her?"

Helen's frown turned into a scowl, and then it faded as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "I will care for her. Rachel has enough on her plate."

Swift's eyebrows rose as Rachel looked at her. "Are you sure --?"

"Yes, Rachel, I'm positive."

Swift sighed, giving a small, relieved smile. "I… thank you. So much."

Helen waved a dismissive hand. "Yes, yes, go tell your friend his baby is in good hands."

"I will."

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> Helen: Rachel! Please warm up some milk! ( _Rachel! Bitte etwas Milch erwärmen!_ )  
> Rachel: What? Why? ( _Warum? Wozu?_ )  
> Helen: Johnathan brought a baby and didn't think about feeding her, poor thing. ( _Johnathan brachte ein Baby und dachte nicht daran, sie zu füttern, armes Ding._ )
> 
> Rachel: Helen, give me the child. ( _Helen, gib mir das Kind._ )
> 
> Helen: We don't have bottles, so I hope this works. ( _Wir haben keine Flaschen, also hoffe ich, dass dies funktioniert._ )  
> Rachel: I think it will. ( _Ich denke, es wird._ )


End file.
